A Cold, Winters Night
by A-Hug-For-You
Summary: For Arthur, a cold night should be spent with a cup of tea, a blanket and an interesting book. For Francis, a cold night should be spent in bed with one's lover. But for both, a cold winters night can and often does, bring back memories. Whether good or bad memories, happy or sad memories, a cold winters night brings back memories. FrUK, oneshot, human AU.


_**Authors Note: This is my first attempt at a FrUK fanfic ever. And the first one I've put one on fanfiction. net. I'm sorry if some of the grammar is bad or the spelling, grammar and spelling aren't my strong points. But please, leave constructive criticism! That's one way for my writing to get better. Plus, I really appreciate it. Thanks a bunch ^_^ **_

Arthur was lying on his couch, a woollen blanket covering the lower half of his body, a book in his hand and a nice and warm cup of tea sitting on the coffee table. It was warm under the blanket unlike the rest of the house. The heating has broke the week before and it was the middle of winter.

He glanced towards the dark window, seeing faint dots fall from the sky. It was snowing. That really wasn't much of a surprise to Arthur since it had been snowing on and off all day. He sat up slightly and reached for the cup of hot tea, regretting the loss of the warmth that he had gained. Taking a short sip, testing to see if it was hot and finding that it was still too hot, he sat the cup back down and returned to his previous position,.

Arthur didn't get back to reading his book as soon as he lay back down. Instead he lay back and listened to the world. Every once in a while he heard a car race past, or a dog bark somewhere down the street or the occasional creak of the ceiling made by Francis doing something or another upstairs. He wasn't listening for anything in particular. The same goes for this thoughts. He wasn't thinking about anything in particular, just those little thoughts that go through your head and forget about in an hour.

He sighed as he picked him book up and continued to read. After a while he heard the stairs creaking as if someone was walking down the stairs. Arthur thought nothing of it because he knew, or at least assumed that is was Francis. If it was not him than it probably was a murderer or some kind of supernatural being. But no, it was just Francis because what are the chances of running into a murderer or a supernatural being in your own home.

Arthur only looked up from his book when Francis walked into the room and stood in front of him. "I'm not going to move." he said in a monotone voice, eyes returning to his book.

Francis rolled his eyes, not expecting that Arthur was going to sit up just by standing there or asking. He was stubborn that way. "Oui, you are." He watched with amusement as Arthur glared daggers at him over his book.

"Sod off frog." Arthur snapped, a little harsher than he meant to. He didn't like being told what to do e

specially when he was comfortable and not in the mood to bicker. He was tired and cold and all he wanted to do was relax and get warm.

Francis inwardly sighed, also being cold and tired and just wanting to relax. He leaned over Arthur, pushing upwards and quickly sat in the space that Arthur once occupied. He ignored the protests and insults that the Brit threw at him as he did so.

Arthur propped himself up on one arm and twisted around as far as his spine would let him so he could face Francis. "What the bloody hell are you doing? I was lying there you bloody git!" he yelled, glaring dangerously at Francis. He was really not in the mood to bother fighting with him but he was too prideful to just give up and let Francis do whatever the hell he wanted.

"Well, I think I'm sitting down," Francis said sarcastically. "What do you think I was doing?" Before Arthur could reply to him, he pulled him down onto his lap. "There. You're lying down again."

"That's not the point. You know perfectly we-" he was cut off.

"I obviously do not know the point. Please, enlighten me mon cher." Francis asked in amusement.

"Stop interrupting me! The point is-" Once again, he was interrupted from finishing his sentence. This time though, he was interrupted with a sudden kiss. Arthur was surprised at first but when he realised what was happening, he kissed back. Not long after he raised his hand up and entangled his fingers in Francis' hair, melting into the kiss.

Francis pulled away and asked with a tone of mockery in his voice, "You were saying cher?"

Arthur turned away so his back faced Francis, mumbling a "Nothing."

"Hm, okay then." He replied in the same mocking voice as before. He reached over to the table beside him and pick a book that lay there. He opened it up and began to read.

After Arthur had rolled onto his side, he reached down for his book that he dropped when Francis had insisted on sitting in his seat. He opened up the book to the page he was on and continued to read. It was an interesting read at the least. Called '_Once Upon A Dream Of Mine'_, it was about a girl who fell into a coma after a serious car accident and found herself inside her own fantasy world that was both a dream world and a nightmare one. She meets various people who are many different genders, colours and species that help her escape her hellish mind that has trapped her.

Interesting as is may have been, Arthur's eyelids began to grow heavy. The warmth of the blanket, Francis' steady breathing, the occasional turn of the page and the calmness of the night didn't help either. He couldn't point out when exactly he fell asleep but he did, and he had no control over it.

0o0o0o0o0

Francis looked down at Arthur who had long ago fallen to sleep. He held back a chuckle he felt rising in his chest. He'd wondered why the occasional flip of the page had stopped and so, he looked over his book. He lowered his book and slowly took the book out of Arthur's hand, not wanting to wake him. Pulling the blanket that lay at his waist and pulling it up to Arthur's shoulder, he bent down gently planting a soft kiss on his forehead.

To someone who didn't know them or their relationship, such as their neighbours who they hardly spoke to, their relationship looked toxic. Francis was 98% sure they bickered loud enough for the whole street. Yes, to anyone who didn't know them, they looked like a grenade waiting to explode. The best way to describe their relationship was that they didn't like each other, but they loved each other. That's probably the best way to describe it.

Though they didn't love each other when they first met. They felt exactly the opposite of that. And the second time wasn't much better, just slightly more awkward and by the third time, they barely tolerated each other and somewhere along the line they both fell. Call it fate or destiny but something kept bringing them together and they ended up where they are now.

Francis smiled to himself, remembering the night when they first met. It was a rather strange way of meeting someone who was going to take up such a large part of your life but that was the way they met and he was so grateful they did.

They met on the broad-walk that was close to the suburb part of the city. It was a rather cold night, the kind of night one might usually stay home and it was late as well. It was a single sound that brought them together. Not a 'hey' or a 'hello' or anything normal like that but a splash.

Splash!

1242 words 6616 characters


End file.
